The present embodiments relate generally to an improved intermediate transfer belt, and processes for making the same. More specifically, embodiments relate to an intermediate transfer belt having one or more steering ribs formed into the belt such that a separate steering rib need not be employed.
Electrophotographic printing is a well-known and commonly used method of copying or printing documents. Electrophotographic printing is performed by exposing a light image representation of a desired document onto a substantially uniformly charged photoreceptor. In response to that light image the photoreceptor discharges, creating an electrostatic latent image of the desired document on the photoreceptor's surface. Toner is then deposited onto that latent image, forming a toner image. The toner image is then transferred from the photoreceptor onto a receiving substrate such as a sheet of paper. The transferred toner image is then fused with the substrate, usually using heat and/or pressure. The surface of the photoreceptor is then cleaned of residual developing material and recharged in preparation for the production of another image.
The foregoing generally describes black and white electrophotographic printing machines. Electrophotographic printing can also produce color images by repeating the above process for each color of toner that is used to make the color image. For example, the photoreceptive surface may be exposed to a light image that represents a first color, say black. The resultant electrostatic latent image can then be developed with black toner particles to produce a black toner layer that is subsequently transferred onto a receiving substrate. The process can then be repeated for a second color, say yellow, then for a third color, say magenta, and finally for a fourth color, say cyan. When the toner layers are placed in superimposed registration the desired composite color toner image is formed and fused on the receiving substrate.
The color printing process described above superimposes the color toner layers directly onto a substrate. Other electrophotographic printing systems use intermediate transfer belts. In such systems successive toner layers are electrostatically transferred in superimposed registration from the photoreceptor onto an intermediate transfer belt. Only after the composite toner image is formed on the intermediate transfer belt is that image transferred and fused onto the substrate. Indeed, some electrophotographic printing systems use multiple intermediate transfer belts, transferring toner to and from the belts as required to fulfill the requirements of the machine's overall architecture.
In operation, an intermediate transfer belt is brought into contact with a toner image-bearing member such as a photoreceptor belt. In the contact zone an electrostatic field generating device such as a corotron, a bias transfer roll, a bias blade, or the like creates electrostatic fields that transfer toner onto the intermediate transfer belt. Subsequently, the intermediate transfer belt is brought into contact with a receiver. A similar electrostatic field generating devices then transfers toner from the intermediate transfer belt to the receiver. Depending on the system, a receiver can be another intermediate transfer member or a substrate onto which the toner will eventually be fixed. In either case the control of the electrostatic fields in and near the transfer zone is a significant factor in toner transfer.
In systems that use intermediate transfer belts, the image forming apparatus may include the intermediate transfer belt and the drive roll for driving it, as well as a steering rib to prevent the intermediate transfer belt from slipping on the drive roll or prevent a zig-zag motion of the belt. Conventionally, the rib is separately manufactured and subsequently attached to the backside of the intermediate transfer belt, e.g., by glue. A common problem encountered with this system is the slippage of the rib off of the belt. The slippage can occur as a result of glue failure or degradation of the glue. Moreover, the rib material is quite costly and thus drives up the overall cost of image forming apparatus.
As such, there is a need for an improved intermediate transfer belt that is cost-effective and can operate without slippage.